The invention relates to a thermal fuse, which permanently interrupts an electrical circuit when a critical threshold temperature is exceeded. More specifically, the invention relates to a thermal fuse with which the critical threshold temperature is predefined by the melting point of a soldered joint.
Thermal fuses are arranged together with other circuit elements on printed circuit boards. Space on printed circuit boards is scarce. This disclosure specifies a way in which space can be saved on a printed circuit board with an improved thermal fuse.